winxfandomcom_es-20200214-history
¡Adiós amigo!
¡Adiós amigo! ' ('Goodbye My Friends en Ingles y Per Sempre Io E Te en Italiano) es una canción escucha en el especial Winx Club: La Venganza de las Trix cuando Bloom deja Alfea. Letra |-|Español Latino= Adiós amigo, adiós Siempre a mi lado estarás Adiós amigo, adiós Un nuevo camino comenzare Pero ahora debo decir Adiós No se a donde Nos lleve la vida No estaré sola tu conmigo iras Yo buscare Mi destino Y tu recuerdo siempre me abrigara Cambiaste mi mudo Y siempre hiciste Mis sueños realidad Adiós amigo, adiós Siempre a mi lado estarás Adiós amigo, adiós Un nuevo camino comenzare Pero ahora debo decir Adiós amigo, adiós Siempre a mi lado estarás Adiós amigo, adiós Un nuevo camino comenzare Pero ahora debo decir Adiós Adiós |-|Español de España= Adiós amigos, adiós Hoy me debo marchar Adiós amigos, me voy Pero os llevo junto a mi Siempre en el corazón Adiós Incierto es El camino A donde nos llevara Aunque este es Mi destino Nos volveremos a encontrar No dejare De recordar Lo que sois para mi Adiós amigos, adiós Hoy me debo marchar Adiós amigos, me voy Pero os llevo junto a mi Siempre en el corazón Adiós amigos, adiós Hoy me debo marchar Adiós amigos, me voy Pero os llevo junto a mi Siempre en el corazón Adiós Adiós |-|Inglés= Goodbye my friends, goodbye You have always been by my side Goodbye my friends, goodbye This is not the end we will start again But it's time now for me to say Goodbye We don't know where Life will take us The road is dark but I won't be alone I'll find my way through this big world You'll be with me and I wont let you go You changed my world You changed my life You made my dreams come true Goodbye my friends, goodbye You have always been by my side Goodbye my friends, goodbye This is not the end we will start again But it's time now for me to say Goodbye my friends, goodbye You have always been by my side Goodbye my friends, goodbye This is not the end we will start again But it's time now for me to say Goodbye Goodbye |-|Italian= Per sempre io e te (Per sempre io e te) Non so come, ma è successo Io sempre pronta a cacciarmi nei guai Sarà un colpa, un difetto E adesso pago per gli errori miei Ma insieme a te, mi sento bene E casa mia è dove sei tu Io non ti perderò Per sempre io e te In questo volo senza confini Ti porterò con me Nella mia valigia di sogni sai Ma ora è tempo di dirti addio Goodbye Ancora qui sul mio letto A domandarmi se mi ascolterai Sarò più forte, prometto Io sono grande non piangerò sai Ma insieme a te, mi sento bene E casa mia è dove sei tu E ovunque me ne andrò Io non ti perderò Per sempre io e te In questo volo senza confini Ti porterò con me Nella mia valigia di sogni sai Ma ora è tempo di dirti addio Goodbye... Goodbye... Goodbye... Per sempre io e te In questo volo senza confini Ti porterò con me Nella mia valigia di sogni sai Ma ora è tempo di dirti addio Goodbye... Goodbye... Vídeos centre|thumb|450x450px center|thumb|450px center|thumb|450px en:Goodbye My Friends Categoría:Canciones de los Especiales Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Especiales